


so rough and tough, don't care 'bout anything but me

by questionsthemselves



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PURE UNADULTERED SMUT, Size Kink, botsex, threesome sort of?, with a tiny bit of plot that snuck its way in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionsthemselves/pseuds/questionsthemselves
Summary: He’s slamming the bio-lock on secure the minute he gets in the door, ripping into his pretty new package with greedy delight to uncover a face that’s almost, almost like his first mate.The problem is, see, that in the excitement of his newest shiny he’s forgot his first mate’s got a programmed override to the lock and a standing post-port visit appointment to go over job prospects after shift.





	so rough and tough, don't care 'bout anything but me

**Author's Note:**

> oops my fingers slipped I BLAME ALEXANDERBADASS ENTIRELY (https://whosyouryondaddy.tumblr.com/)

“What’d’ya think about this job, sir?” 

Kraglin’s hovering over Yondu as he sprawls out in the captain’s chair, leaning in just a little too close to point out something on the screen. He’s radiating a ridiculous amount of heat for someone so skinny, and Yondu’s breathing picks up a little as Kraglin rests a hand on his arm, gives it a little squeeze before backing off as Yondu jabs at a random line.

It’s not the first time that week, or even that day and it just brings home - Yondu’s gonna eventually have to do something about the Kraglin Situation. 

It’s been over a year since he’d given a snarling Kraglin an impromptu promotion after pulling him off the mutinous former first mate who’d been trying to serve Yondu poisoned brew. Since then the crackling tension between them had only grown. 

Kraglin’s too staunchly aware of his place, and has never come outright and said he’s down for a little nookie-nookie. Even so, Yondu would have to be blind to ignore the way Kraglin’s gaze lingers little too long when he’s lounging legs spread in the command chair, how there’s been a few too many times where the random people Yondu half-heartedly flirts with in port mysteriously get called away on other business. 

Something always holds him back, though. It’s not that he’s not down to experience for himself how much wiry strength Kraglin’s got in those gangly limbs of his, find out if the comfortable push and pull they’ve developed on the bridge would transfer to more… recreational activities – but he’s been stabbed in the back a few too many times to be cavalier about inviting crew into his bed. 

Thing is, Yondu’s not used to denying himself what he wants. What he wants, he gets and eventually he knows something’s gonna give. 

 

The perfect solution presents itself when they’re planet-side on Contraxia. He’s staggering out of his third bar, at the stage of drunk where every idea is a good idea, when an enticing neon ad dripping colors like a melted rainbow catches his gaze. It’s for the latest in sex bots, fully customizable and made to look like anything you please. It’s not two seconds before his alcohol-soaked mind latches onto the idea with greedy hands.

Why risk fucking up the command team when he can have his Kraglin-shaped cake and eat it too?

The more sober voice at the back of his mind tries to guilt him with the thought of what his first mate would think if he knew. Yondu’s well practiced at blithely ignoring things like ‘common sense’ and ‘warning signs’ though and before he can think twice, he’s punching the contact number into his comm link. 

He’s forgotten about it completely by the time he’s pulled grumpily into consciousness the next morning. It’s not until he’s blearily scanning the new inventory when he sees a solitary package marked down for him that the memory slams into his brain and heads straight for his suddenly too tight pants.

After that’s, it’s a tension filled few hours until the next shift change gives him an excuse to saunter casually back to his quarters with his new toy.

 

He’s slamming the bio-lock on secure the minute he gets in the door, ripping into his pretty new package with greedy delight to uncover a face that’s almost, almost like his first mate. 

The bot’s skin is a little too smooth and perfectly complexioned, free of the scars and tattoos that liberally sprinkle the real Kraglin. Its smells clean, like new metal and plasticy synth skin, nothing at all like the musk of sour sweat, old leather and liquor. 

It’s good enough, though.

While the bot powers on, Yondu shucks his clothes and flops onto the bed squirting the lube messily over his fingers as he opens himself up. The bot sits there placid and docile in a way that makes him irrationally irritated, so Yondu tells it to hold him down and give it to him, fuck him harder when he squirms unless he says the word ‘stop’. 

He pulls it on top of him, looking up into the its face, _Kraglin’s_ face, and he whimpers and relaxes, lets the feeling of a cock sinking deep into his cunt take him under.

The problem is, see, that in the excitement of his newest shiny he’s forgot his first mate’s got a programmed override to the lock and a standing post-port visit appointment to go over job prospects after shift. 

He hears the door whoosh open, and it’s too late, he’s staring into Kraglin’s shocked eyes and he struggles a little to wrench himself out from under the bot. ‘Course, it does what it’s programmed to and presses his shoulders into the bed and fucks him deeper, harder, and Yondu’s eyes squeeze shut with a punched little gasp.

“’S ain’t what –” he can’t think, he’s already a little fuck-drunk on this and having the real thing watching him take dick isn’t helping “ain’t what ya think, let me…”

He opens his eyes to Kraglin, who instead of shrinking back has slunk closer, face flushed and staring at him greedily.

“What is it then, sir?” Kraglin asks low, and his eyes have gone all hooded, predatory, as he reaches lazily down to palm the growing bulge at the front of his pants. “‘Cause it looks to me like ’s that ya want me to _fuck_ you.” 

A sharp wave of arousal pulses through Yondu and he shudders, head thunking back on the sheets. 

Kraglin shucks his jacket, toes off his boots as he prowls closer, gaze raking up and down Yondu’s navy-flushed sweat-slicked body all avaricious like. Yondu’s breathing speeds up, pupils blown wide as he wonders blearily how a man all gangly limbs manages to slink so graceful like that. 

There’s a moment as he’s nearly to the bed that Kraglin stops, hesitates, searching Yondu’s face.It’s that, that settles the crawling uncertainty in Yondu. He relaxes, letting his legs fall further apart as he holds Kraglin’s gaze, watching his pupils blow even wider as his face goes a little feral.

“Bot, stop,” Kraglin orders as he crawls onto the bed, kicking his pants off. Yondu scrambles out clumsily from under the now-acquiescent lookalike, and his eyes widen in horrified fascination as Kraglin moves to kneel up on the bed.

“That’s not a dick, that’s a fuckin’ monster,” Yondu says, tipping forward helplessly towards him so he can get a better look.

Kraglin looks predatorily smug as he settles back against the wall, tugging Yondu to sit on top of him. Yondu settles a knee on either side of Kraglin's skinny hips and stares down narrow-eyed before grabbing his cock with both greedy hands and positioning himself over it. 

He’s still dripping lube and slick, so he lets gravity pull him down as he hangs on to Kraglin’s shoulders, waves of tiny shudders washing through him. He pauses to savor the feel of it stretching his cunt wide but Kraglin squirms his thighs apart, forcing Yondu to sink lower.

Yondu’s string of muttered curses is devolving, he hears himself making these helpless little clicks in the back of his throat and he can’t stop them, doesn’t care anymore as he’s stretched, wide as the biggest toy in his collection does. He lets Kraglin hitch him up and snug him back down, deeper each time, ’til he’s melted boneless, head tucked on Kraglin’s bony shoulder, taking the whole thing.

“You like that, sir? Like having the real thing inside ya?” Kraglin whispers in his ear as he nips along his neck, jagged metal teeth worrying roughly at skin as he fucks slow up into him. 

Yondu licks his lips, lifts his head and tries to say something, but a hard thrust punches a broken little gasp out of him instead and he lets his implant thunk back down against Kraglin’s bony clavicle. 

Kraglin lets out a raspy little chuckle.

“I dunno, maybe ’s not enough for you, maybe you need both of us filling you up, taking you hard.” 

Every muscle in Yondu’s body clenches at that, as he sucks in a shocked gulp of air. 

“Yer… f-fuckin’ evil, Krags.”

“Ya like that, huh? Bot, c’mere.” 

Kraglin helps guide it into place behind him and Yondu’s already full, so full, as he feels the press of lube-slick artificial skin into his hole he can hear himself whine, high and desperate. He’s sandwiched by two fuzzy chests, two sets of hands grouping him hungrily as they find a rhythm, fucking relentlessly up into him in tandem.

Yondu lets it wash over him, winding him tighter and tigher, braces himself on Kraglin’s sweaty chest so he can try and reach for his cock. Before he can, Kraglin’s knocking his hand out of the way, reaching under him to thumb at his clit. 

“I think ya can come more than once fer me, sir,” he rasps as Yondu squirms, “C’mon, come for me like this.” 

That’s it, it’s too much and Yondu is breaking, folding, clenching helplessly around the cocks inside him as he shudders apart. 

“That’s it sir, like that,” Kraglin says, voice tight, “Feels good coming on both our cocks, having both of us fuck ya through it?” 

Yondu wonders blearily how he’d never known Kraglin had such a filthy mouth on him, every word putting him further under, not letting him come up. 

As the motion in his cunt starts to tip over the edge into too much, he pokes at Kraglin’s pudgy stomach weakly. Kraglin gets it immediately, and pushes at his shoulders, sliding him off his cock and further down the bed until his face is cushioned on his hip. 

The bot’s still fucking into Yondu shallowly, rocking him forward gently. Yondu turns to mouth gently at the side of Kraglin’s dick, tasting lube, and himself, and something musky that’s entirely Kraglin’s own. His orgasm's taken the edge off a bit and h e watches smugly as Kraglin takes a shaky gulp, adam’s apple bobbing as he trembles with the effort of controlling himself.

“Like watchin’ yer cap’n take yer cock, boy?” Yondu husks out, grinning as the words make Kraglin tense and curl forward helplessly. He lifts his head, tries to slide his mouth over Kraglin’s dick and frowns as much as he can with a cock in his mouth when he can’t take more than the top. 

Kraglin’s eyes are still helplessly glued to the sight of his captain’s mouth on his dick and as Yondu starts to suck he reaches frantically down to squeeze at the base. 

“Wait, wait,” he palms Yondu’s head to tug him off as he jerks his chin towards the foot of the bed and says abruptly, “Bot, fill ‘im up,” and Yondu’s gasping as he can feel the bot thrust one last time into him hard, feels the cool sensation of it coming inside him. It’s wretched out of him abruptly as Kraglin lurches forward to pushes the bot out of the way. 

Yondu makes a complaining whine that turns into a gasp as he feels Kraglin swing around and drape himself over his back, sharp teeth latching onto his shoulder as he ruts against Yondu's ass. The heavy slick feel of Kraglin against him makes him twitch, but when Kraglin doesn't move to do anything else he squirms harder, feeling empty as he clenches down. Kraglin leans a little harder on his shoulders, dodging the elbow Yondu throws at his side.

"Ya gonna do somethin', or ya takin' a nap up there," Yondu says rebelliously, wondering whether to try and flip over, take control of the situation. 

Kraglin pants out a laugh, and lining himself up he fucks back hard into Yondu's cunt, making him arch, stretching out and hands flexing helplessly as he takes it. 

“There, thas what ya wanted huh? Giving it to ya better than any bot could, aren’t I sir,” Kraglin growls, lets go of where he’s gnawing at his shoulder, breathes heavy, hot and sour against his neck. “Stretching ya out good, fucking ya full.” 

He fumbles a hand under Yondu to grab at his cock, pushing against the scratchy blankets to wrap his hand around him. 

“Yeah, want it,” Yondu ekes out, turns his head to help him drag air into his lungs. “C’mon, fuck me harder, Krags.” 

Like a good first mate, Kraglin obeys, until the dual sensation pushes Yondu over the edge, muscles locking and body curling forward as he comes again. Shuddering through the aftershocks, he can vaguely feel Kraglin give a last few shaky thrusts, kneading compulsively at Yondu’s chunk as he melts on top of him. 

After a minute, Yondu shrugs Kraglin off his back, lets him snug up behind him to wrap a skinny arm around his waist to spoon him sleepily. Yondu feels exhaustion lapping at his mind, but he tenses, can’t decide whether to kick Kraglin out of bed or not. Feeling Yondu stiffen, Kraglin nuzzles sleepily at his implant and slurs out. 

“Y’know this don’t change nothin’, right sir? Whatever we do in here’s fer us, yeah, it won’t change anything out there.” 

Yondu huffs, and squirms grumpily until Kraglin’s bony knees stop digging into him. 

“Better not, don’t need ya getting all sentimental ‘r nothin’.”

He’s not sure entirely what it is about Kraglin, but deep in his gut, Yondu trusts him when he says it won’t fuck up. He settles grudgingly back into Kraglin’s sweaty, hairy chest and lets himself relax, feels for the first time in a long time, something more than just content. 


End file.
